


Take A Break

by ThatAnonymousChocolate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Public Blow Jobs, Shameless Smut, Smut, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAnonymousChocolate/pseuds/ThatAnonymousChocolate
Summary: He works too much and he's been working through his lunch break so his girlfriend decides to pay him a visit at work brining his lunch and a little dessert.
Kudos: 6





	Take A Break

**Author's Note:**

> tbh I just wanted to write about blow jobs at work xD

He had a lot of work to do. It seemed as if as soon as he was finished with one pile of papers another 3 stacks took its place. "I guess I'll be working through my lunch break….again." he sighs. He instantly gets back to work ignoring the growls and pleas from his stomach. About 45 minutes past and he became so deep and focused by his work he hadn't noticed the knocking on his office door. A few seconds later the door opens and the sound of heels clicking is what draws his attention away from his work. "Oh hey babe what are you doing here?" he smiles at her. "You forgot your lunch at home again dear." she pouts making her way towards him placing his lunch on his desk. "Neglecting your health is bad you know." she softly scolds him.

He can't help but chuckle at how cute she was "I know baby, I'm sorry for worrying you. This week has been crazy so far but I'll hopefully be done by the end of the week." His eyes drift back to the work in front of him and his hands already aiming to go back to finishing the work. He is quickly interrupted by small and really soft hands grabbing at his own. "It's time to take a break." her voice was stern but her eyes had a soft pleading look to them. He sighs and nods as he runs his thumbs over her knuckles. "Okay babe I will." he kisses the back of her hand to reassure her. "So what's for lunch?" "I went and ordered take out and brought you your favorites." she smiles. 

The two of them ate together laughing and joking for the majority of his break with 15 minutes to spare. "Time for dessert!" she beams. "Dessert? but there's nothing else in the bag babe." he raises an eyebrow. He opens his mouth to say something else but he immediately closes it when she gets down on her knees in front of him. "Honey I never said it was your dessert~" she hums as she starts unzipping his pants. He groans as she slides down his boxers and wraps her hand around his cock. As she strokes him she squeezes when her hand reaches the head of his cock. Her other hand fondling his balls drawing noises out of him. "You might want to keep it down your coworkers will hear you~" she teases before taking the head of his cock in her mouth. She takes her hand stroking the rest of his length while she slowly licks and swirls her tongue around the head. "Damn babe….your mouth is so warm." he gasps slightly bucking his hips. She hums taking him further into her mouth all the way until the tip hits the back of her throat. She uses her other hand to fondle his balls as her tongue glided along his shaft. The more noises he made the more her determination and arousal grew. as she continued to pleasure him his control was slowly melting away and his hips slowly started thrusting. His hands ended up pushing her head down further each time his cock was engulfed in her hot mouth. 

With her hums vibrating against his cock his climax approached. He grabs the back of her head holding it down after he shoots his load in her mouth, some getting on her face as he pulls his cock out her mouth. "Damn… guess I should take breaks more often." he smirks.


End file.
